


[SEED][AK]Chase the rabbit

by AMithen



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: AK, M/M, OOC, 环太平洋AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: 一次因为“追兔子”而失败的Drift。*追兔子指在通感时沉迷在过去的记忆中。
Relationships: Kira Yamato/Athrun Zala
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 环太平洋AU  
> 其实是个AKS three way的脑洞，只写了AK的部分（即chapter1）这部分是开放结局  
> 后续有角色死亡，AK严格意义上应该是be了，可以接受的再点chapter2

“Drift连接，准备！”

****

五月的阳光明媚而不毒辣，温柔地铺洒到翠绿的树冠和墨蓝的头顶上。  
四岁的小阿斯兰跟在母亲的身边，轻轻地敲响了邻居的家门。  
——这是妈妈念书时就认识的好朋友，她刚刚搬到咱们这儿。她的儿子和你一样大，以后要好好相处哦。  
母亲温柔的叮嘱在脑中响起，阿斯兰板直了身体——像他的军人父亲一样——将母亲烤制的苹果派捧到胸前，不能给别人留下不好的印象。  
门在几声匆忙而笨拙的脚步声之后打开，没想到映入眼帘会是个和自己身高差不多的小孩子——柔软的长长的棕发，紫色的透亮的双眸。像是夜晚从窗台偷看到的星星，父亲书房里锃亮的奖章和花园里紫丁香上的新结的露珠，那熠熠生辉的眸光比起这些更要温暖和亲切。  
阳光从他身上烘焙出杏仁与牛奶的香甜味道与手上的苹果和面粉揉杂在一起，阿斯兰觉得自己脸红了，也可能没有。他低下了头将手中的苹果派塞到了对方的面前，飞快地说了一句话。“这是送你的苹果派！”  
直到传来了两把轻柔的女性的笑声他才回过神来，再次抬起头来看着对方迷惑又局促的表情——这第一印象也太糟糕了——补充了一句“我叫阿斯兰·萨拉，以后我们是邻居了，请多多指教。”  
屋子里出来了另一位美丽的女性，她揉揉了那个棕色的脑壳，笑意未褪地说：“基拉，你也要好好地自我介绍呀。还有别人送你的礼物也要好好道谢哦。”  
“……”那孩子又看了他一眼，笑了起来，“我叫基拉·大和，请多多指教。”他接过那盘派。“谢谢你，阿斯兰。”  
今年的夏天来得格外的早。

****

日子平和到近乎无聊，一眨眼阿斯兰就已经要和妈妈一般高了。  
十年的时光宛如酒醉之后的旖旎绮丽，光怪陆离，回想起来竟还有点宿醉般的昏沉。就像十岁那年基拉不小心拿来了父母的梅子酒，最后二人被发现大字型仰躺在房间里，床铺被子枕头胡乱地铺在地上和身下，七歪八倒的零食和酒瓶铺出一条鹅卵石路，或是海浪与贝壳，将深蓝、米白、鹅黄洇出更深一度的色块。  
基拉总是这样迷迷糊糊的——今天要不是他习惯性地提早过来敲门，他们肯定要错过机器人比赛了。而这甚至是基拉自己提出要去看的。  
他也经常提出一些大胆的想法。像是大半夜偷偷爬他家窗口叫他去小山岗上看狮子座流星雨，两个小孩在深秋的子夜冻得只能抱在一起，呼出的热气互相温暖着对方的面庞，阿斯兰啰啰嗦嗦地数落着基拉的同时似乎在深邃的紫眸里抓到了彗星一瞬即逝的尾巴；  
基拉会突然说想学做苹果派——似乎是要作为见面礼的回礼——阿斯兰查资料、定材料，做足充分准备，当天打起万分精神，终于在火灾乃至爆炸发生之前阻止了那场悲剧；  
基拉捧着翅膀受伤的青色小鸟，急切地喊着阿斯兰的名字，然后按着兽医的叮嘱换药喂食，他第一次看见基拉那么认真又小心翼翼的神情，直到小青鸟重新飞上了大树，基拉才不舍又安心地笑了；  
雨天的时候，他千叮咛万嘱咐基拉记得带伞，放学的时候自然地说着“我知道阿斯兰一定会带的就借给同学了”挤到自己的伞下，盈盈的笑意似乎漾到大雨中，阿斯兰打消了以后带两把伞的念头。  
但阿斯兰完全不介意，倒不如说是乐在其中。  
“啊对不起……”基拉急匆匆地跑了出来，但也不见得有多愧疚。“我先喂了托利——”  
啼叫声打断了基拉的话，只见小青鸟从窗台上飞来，越过了他们，朝着更远处的蓝天与白云飞去。  
“我们走吧。”  
这样的生活也会一直平稳地飞行下去吧——

****

“……那是什么？”恐惧与无力淹没了世界，那暗黑巨兽的名字正是绝望。  
从太平洋的深渊爬上来的怪兽，他丑陋而庞大的身躯轻而易举地撕碎了奥布的海岸。那连导弹也无法伤害的皮肤让人类不得不用上了核弹头。  
那些烟雾、火光、沙子、废墟最终蒸腾在核子裂变之中，恶臭、光斑与高温似乎能穿透每一块屏幕刺入人的鼻腔、视网膜和皮肤。那只怪兽终是坍圮倒下，诡异的荧光蓝血液喷涌而出，蔓延吞噬了整个城区，泥石流般粘稠得沉入海岸，与辐射搅合染出一片无机质的黢黑。  
那一天，正是情人节。  
正在海岸实地考察的蕾诺亚·萨拉教授，下落不明。  
还没等人类缓过神来，第二只怪兽在旧金山出现了。  
阿斯兰近乎不假思索地申请参军，他的父亲早已到了对怪兽作战前线（Zaft）指挥战局。  
直到他提着轻便的行李出门，看见那个焦急地团团转的棕发少年，他才恍然察觉好像从情人节以来他们就没见过面了。  
——基拉是一直在门口等自己吗？阿斯兰现在不想想太多。  
而基拉一看见他的身影，下意识地喊出他的名字，却一时不知道该接着说点什么，眼里泛着水光。“……你要去哪？”  
“Zaft。”  
“你要参军吗？！是因为蕾诺亚阿姨……”  
“够了。”他冷漠的语气显然刺伤了基拉。“我们到此为止吧。”  
他听到基拉小声地说了句对不起，眼泪终究是没忍住从眼眶掉了出来。  
他知道基拉只是想关心他，失去蕾诺亚对基拉的打击并不会比他自己少，但是——  
“我要走了。”他硬下心肠说，“基拉也赶快搬到内陆去吧。”——好好活着。  
“等一下，阿斯兰！”  
他强迫自己转身，不要因为那个哽咽颤抖的声音而回头。  
走之前能见上一面已经够了。  
面对未知的巨敌，他们都知道凶多吉少。  
无论基拉哭也好闹也好，生气也好，伤心也好，他都会把他赶走。这些都没有关系，只要他能好好活着。  
他已经失去了自己的母亲，不能再失去基拉了。  
风将基拉挽留他的话语刮得破碎，却让阿斯兰的表情更坚毅。  
后方突然传来跑步声，他下意识顿了一下，手心处就传来了另一个人的熟悉又温暖的触觉。  
“基拉……”  
在阿斯兰能说出伤人的话之前，基拉颤抖着说道：“我也一起去。”  
“什么？”阿斯兰惊讶道。  
基拉脸上的泪痕还没有干，被泪水润湿的双眸却没有一丝迷茫。他紧紧地握着阿斯兰的手。“我也一起去。”他重复了一遍，“去Zaft。”  
“你在胡说什么！”阿斯兰心中无名火起，“明明是个爱哭鬼，爱偷懒，干什么都半吊子，你知道自己在说什么吗？！”  
“就算是这样，”基拉被说得有些退缩，但是坚定的手一直没有松开，“我不会让阿斯兰一个人战斗的。”  
温柔的热量通过二人掌心连接处暖化了阿斯兰冰冷的掌心，似乎连心窝都要热起来。“我不会让阿斯兰一个人的，别想甩掉我。”  
他可能大概是哭了。

****

在自保这件事上，人类爆发出惊人的团结和速度。  
为了减少乃至避免核武器和怪兽蓝（怪兽血液）对地球的污染，与怪兽同样巨大的机甲“猎人”被制造出来；与之适配的庞斯桥连接、浮动神经元连接系统（Drift）也应运而生。  
这项技术在两个大脑之间架起桥梁，使之成为一台活体超级计算机，得以驾驭巨大的机械。两名驾驶员，左脑与右脑，两套记忆，两副思维，与机器人融为一体，分担一切情感与痛楚。  
在通感的瞬间，人将会超越个体、血肉与金属，化成一股浑然天成的力量。  
对于这些斥巨资打造的巨人们，驾驶员的选拔自然是极为严苛。而且，在各项测试达标的情况下，是否能够进行通感，以及通感成功率才是决定性因素。  
羁绊越深刻，战斗越出色。  
要向“别人”毫无保留，完全坦诚似乎不太现实，而目前为止能够成功通感并驾驭猎人的均为血亲。

阿斯兰和基拉从模拟通感装置中离开，连接结果显示为失败。  
他们是机甲学院中最优秀的学员。  
理论、搏斗、身体素质、实战模拟——他们甚至并列创造了史上最好的51战51胜的成绩——而且明明一起生活超过十年，却不知道为什么通感情况总是不好。  
阿斯兰不甘心地锤了一下墙壁，他看到基拉失落又想打起精神鼓励他的神情心里更不是滋味。  
这样下去他和基拉一定会被分开，分别尝试和其他人通感。  
阿斯兰发现他不仅害怕基拉和别人成功通感——虽然他认为这不可能——甚至是“基拉要和别人通感”这个念头都让他难以接受。  
来到机甲学院之后，阿斯兰见证了基拉惊人的成长。那个他一直觉得不靠谱的爱哭鬼，咽下了所有的眼泪，内化成了向上的动力。  
基拉一直都很聪明，理论知识这一块只要他肯学不会成问题——他甚至优化了几个操作程序。  
而即使在搏斗课被教官打倒他也会咬咬牙站起来，与阿斯兰对手的时候他下意识地手下留情反而会被基拉指责不认真。而过了几个星期，或是几个月，基拉已经能和他正面交锋而不落下风，甚至利用他的习惯将他绊倒。——但是大概也只有阿斯兰知道，基拉曾经多少次以为他睡着了，偷偷跑去道场挥舞训练竹棍。  
“没关系，我不会拖阿斯兰后腿的。”基拉总是笑着这样说。  
这样的基拉，他怎么可以让给别人。

****

基拉又偷偷一个人溜了出去。  
同样辗转难眠的阿斯兰随后起了床，快速换上军服和鞋子。  
这个点基拉只会去一个地方。  
今天他们少见的吵架了。事情的起因也很无聊，可能是某盒牛奶，或者某个沙拉。  
“阿斯兰不要总以为很懂我的心情了！”基拉眼里闪烁着来到这里之后就少见的泪光，端起餐盘跑到了餐厅的另一边。  
说实话，阿斯兰现在也不太明白，不仅是基拉的话或者心情，还有他自己的心情。他觉得他们还是和以前一样，形影不离，相伴相随。但似乎有什么别的骚动，动摇着、模糊着紧绷的细红线，稍走错一步就要被炸弹地雷枪林弹雨伤得尸骨无存。  
当阿斯兰走进道场的时候，只有一支灯开着，照亮了中央的蓝色垫子。基拉一直是这样，不给任何人多增添一点麻烦。  
他重复着挥砍的动作，强而有力，竹棍在空中一次又一次扫出精准的弧面。阿斯兰早已不惊讶于基拉的实力，但是他的直觉告诉他基拉只是在机械式动作，精神早就放空了。  
——他完全没注意到屏息溜进场馆并拿起另一根木棍的阿斯兰就是最好的证明。  
阿斯兰挥舞的钝响却像尖刀一样刺人了单调的现状，基拉如梦方醒地看着持棍的阿斯兰。  
说起来他们已经很久没有比划过了。  
双方心领神会地摆出了对战姿势，昏暗的光线侵蚀着这点到即止的对决。  
对峙之后是阿斯兰先进攻。但基拉轻松地挡下来后顺势侧身一步拉近了二人的距离。  
阿斯兰朝另一侧跨了一步躲开了攻击。  
——了解别人的出手习惯最快速的方式就是比试。道场也是因此而存在。  
二人早已对对方的招式心知肚明，更是一进一退，步步紧逼。  
基拉出招有些着急，和平时不太一样。  
要是平时的阿斯兰肯定会唠叨基拉一番，但是今天他的心情也很烦躁。  
于是基拉抓住他一次后退的空档，冒险地突刺——如此一来他自身也毫无防备，阿斯兰也可趁机带倒他。赢，或者两败俱伤。  
一念之间阿斯兰被绊倒了。  
阿斯兰躺着垫子上，温柔地笑着说道：“是基拉赢了呢。”  
而基拉似乎听到了什么难以接受的话语，松开竹竿，像个失去了拐杖的老人颓然地坐到垫子上。  
“阿斯兰总是这样……”基拉的声音似乎有些自暴自弃的哽咽，“明明再往前走一步我就……”  
阿斯兰觉得基拉意有所指，那是什么？  
这是十数年来，阿斯兰第一次发现自己真的不知道基拉在想什么。  
基拉水盈盈的大眼睛里有很多看不清的情愫，他下意识地咬着自己的嘴唇。阿斯兰突然很想要伸手抚摸他的唇，开口叫他不要伤害自己。  
“基拉，告诉我。”他抓住基拉的手。  
基拉却转过头不再看他。“我……很想一直呆在阿斯兰身边。”  
——但是我们无法通感，已经由不得我们决定去留了。  
阿斯兰明白基拉的意思，但他没有松手。他不想松手。他不能，他做不到。  
“那就留在我身边。”阿斯兰温柔又决然地说，“好吗？”  
他能感觉到基拉身上的颤动，但他没有回头。  
阿斯兰突然又看到了那个柔软纤细的小孩子，因为太过温柔而让自己受伤得蜷缩起来。只是基拉成长得太快，把苦都往肚子里吞，让他忽视了这一点。  
“基拉，”阿斯兰试着喊他的名字，又是一阵颤动，“有什么事情告诉我好吗？”  
“……阿斯兰真是太狡猾了。”阿斯兰握住试图挣脱的手。“我……喜欢阿斯兰。”  
“啊啊我也喜欢基拉。”阿斯兰急忙辩解道。——他是做了什么让基拉误会的事吗？  
“你总是这样…我已经搞不清楚了。”基拉猛地扭过身来，脸上折射着两道水光，但还没等他心疼，柔软的温热的嘴唇就贴到了他的嘴唇上。  
有点起皮的唇瓣摩挲细微的痛痒，像是落到心尖上的羽毛，卡在心脏这台机器的久未润滑的齿轮上，瘙痒干涩，难以忍受。  
“是这种喜欢。”基拉呢喃着把话语和着气息送进他的口腔，梗在喉咙上堵得发慌。  
“够了吧……放手……”  
他用眼睛描摹着基拉的眉眼、睫毛、鼻梁、脸颊和嘴唇，手上握得越发用力。  
“不要走。”阿斯兰嘶哑着吐出三个字，似乎用尽全身气力。“留在我身边。”  
他盯着瞪大的紫瞳，含住了那两瓣嘴唇吞下了呼之欲出的话语。  
为什么没有注意到呢？明明是这样的情感，却因为不需要担心基拉会离开他这件事，一切就都理所当然。  
自从那天基拉抓着他的手说会一直在他身边，他就没有怀疑过。——也没有深究过基拉究竟是抱着什么样的心情，和回应他的感情。  
他另一只空闲的手不自觉地将基拉揽到怀里来，极力加深纠缠的吻，似要把情感也好话语也好都嚼得稀烂和着唾液在体内消化吸收。  
“请留在我身边。”

****

十六岁那年，阿斯兰作为最年轻的驾驶员以最优异的成绩毕业了。  
他身边站着基拉。  
——明明我们同年就因为比阿斯兰大了几个月真是太不公平了。基拉嘟囔着。  
基拉是个没什么胜负心的人，从小到大都不喜欢也不会和人比较。意外的抱怨倒显得格外的可爱，他没忍住亲上了柔软的嘴唇。  
他们很快就迎来了初阵。  
地点是奥布的海滩。对手是一只二级怪兽。  
接到通知后基拉担忧地看了他一眼，阿斯兰则亲吻了基拉的额头。  
——没有关系。你在我身边。  
他们熟练地同步穿好连接服，带上头盔，稳稳地踩上了控制舱。  
他调试着右手的设备，而基拉站在他的左手边，看着各项设备和参数。  
“准备Drift连接。”  
“Drift连接开始。”  
光怪陆离的通道在眼前展开，阿斯兰放空思绪，让基拉自由进出自己的大脑，基拉也跟他分享着最深处的秘密。  
这次阿斯兰看到了托利。——不知道他们搬走之后这只小青鸟怎么样了。  
但是现在这只小鸟一往无前，仿佛在引领着二人去往应许之地，将紧张与不安一扫而空。  
“…60…75…99…Drift连接一切正常。准备出击。”  
左脚，右脚，再左脚。  
两人完美地执行着对方的动作，一步接一步，他们与钢铁巨人沐浴在海浪与晨雾之中，坚定的步伐走向已经露出巨大轮廓的代号为“MN-16”的怪兽。  
迟滞与惯性他们早已习惯，高度集中的精神寻找着怪兽的弱点，藏在右臂里的等离子加农炮蓄势待发。  
他们早已立誓，决不让一只怪兽再踏上奥布的海滩。

****

“这是第几只了……”基拉无意识地说着，或者想着。  
他们正在被跳鹰直升机回收至奥布基地，方才他们与另外两台“猎人”成功击倒了第一只四级怪兽。  
神经连接处传来了明显的疲劳感，左侧腹隐隐作痛。  
——机甲受到的伤害会直接传导到驾驶员身上，因为痛觉能让人类感官更敏锐。  
刚刚的挨到的痛感，要是真的打到肉体是得断两根肋骨吧。  
阿斯兰想要切断三位一体的连接，但基拉扭过头来温柔地朝他笑了笑。“没关系，保持这样就好。”——跟阿斯兰精神相连的地方才最安心。  
直到回到基地万事妥当之后，他们才断开了连接。  
24小时待命，随时可能发生的战斗，似乎一直在成长越来越强的敌人。这几年来，即使不通感，精神和肉体的疲惫与疼痛都要漫溢出来。  
明天真的有希望吗？战斗什么时候才能结束？  
他最近禁不住想这些问题。  
因为左侧的幻痛而动作迟滞，才脱下驾驶服的基拉走了出来。  
阿斯兰不假思索地走过去扶他，手按在他的侧腹上，感受着薄薄的体温和完整又明显的骨架。基拉似乎注意到他的想法，握住他的另一只手，闭上双眼，额头抵着他的额头。  
——该死的通感残留。怎么能让基拉反过来先安慰他呢。  
阿斯兰叹了一口气，享受着这静谧的片刻。

****

阿斯兰闭上双眼，任由花洒喷出的热水冲刷身体和疲劳。  
——基拉在门外。而且他想进来。  
随着通感次数增加，这种武断的直觉也越发多而精确。  
在他睁开眼睛的同时，浴室门被推开了。  
基拉近乎可耻地睁着无辜的大眼睛，问道；“可以一起么？”  
阿斯兰没说话，但他知道基拉明白他的答案。  
他也知道事情最后肯定会变成这样——  
基拉跪在他面前，一手扶着他大腿，一手抚摸着睾丸和阴毛，嘴里含住他半硬的柱体。  
基拉乖巧又熟练地抚慰着阿斯兰的下体，阿斯兰有一下没一下地拨弄棕色的碎发，配合着节奏在温热的口腔里冲刺。  
很快那饱满的龟头就吐出些许兴奋的前液，阿斯兰将性器抽出，俯视着基拉滚动的喉结。  
“不是说了可以不吞吗。”阿斯兰叹息似的爱抚着基拉的侧脸。  
“没关系。”基拉蹭了蹭厚实的手掌站了起来。  
阿斯兰心领神会抬起基拉配合的腿，探到基拉的会阴，两根手指轻车熟路地进入了后穴。  
基拉难耐地喘息几声，倒也轻松地接纳了异物。  
阿斯兰咬着基拉的耳垂，暧昧地说着“今天基拉很兴奋啊。”  
“啰嗦…”基拉扭头吻上作乱的嘴唇。  
敏感点被触碰到让基拉浑身颤抖，他叫了一声，潮红爬满了脸颊。  
“够了…进来…”雾气把他的眼睛熏得迷蒙，更多添了几分情欲。  
“基拉这么着急吗？”阿斯兰没有听基拉的话，而是多塞进去一根手指，坏心眼地逗弄那块凸起。  
“嗯…”基拉有点站不稳，然后他阿斯兰肩头啃了一口。  
痛觉与快感一体双生。他将发硬的下体抵上手指离开的地方，舔了舔基拉的喉结便插了进去。  
阿斯兰的进攻总是迅猛又有效，精准流畅与对付怪兽的时候如出一辙。而基拉也配合着阿斯兰的节奏扭着腰，经年磨练而成配合与感官早就内化溶解在身体里面，仅在此时追逐着尽情的快乐。  
阿斯兰觉得基拉的面容有些看不真切，但相拥的肢体和被紧紧包裹的性器无一不在诉说着热情、焰火与融合。  
肉体的结合带来如此纯粹的快感，甚至营造出某种感情互通的氛围。  
阿斯兰紧紧抱住基拉的后背——基拉也紧紧地抓住他的肩膀——胸膛相贴，不知道是谁的心跳声振聋发聩。世界似乎只剩下这个浴室，就是哺育这对共用心脏的扭曲残缺双生子的子宫。  
“不要离开我。”  
究竟是谁说的。不知道也不需要知道，他们的声音和想法早就自由地在二人的脑间来回逡巡。  
然后阿斯兰射在基拉的体内。  
基拉颤抖着也射在了阿斯兰的小腹上。  
热水汩汩流下，稀释着白色浊液，顺着大腿、小腿、地砖、水洼最终到了幽深黑暗的下水道洞口，再也看不见。


	2. Chapter 2

****

一如既往地换服、戴头盔、进驾驶舱、连接。  
他们出击的时候也和往常一样。  
夜半，暴雨。  
基拉失望地说：“今晚有流星雨诶。”——真怀念小时候跑山上的时光啊。  
“下次我们一起到山上看吧。”阿斯兰笑着说。  
“好啊。”  
他们走出海岸，海水冰凉的触感传到小腿上。  
三级怪兽“海棘”。  
刺猬一样的头部虽然看上去还完整无缺，但内里已经被等离子炮轰的稀烂。就是卡住的右手需要花点时间抽出来。  
“生命反应！”  
他们下意识地抬起左手格挡，刺骨的疼痛即刻传遍了包括面部（驾驶舱）整个左半身。  
基拉痛苦地跪了下来。  
——酸液腐蚀。  
“基拉！”阿斯兰听见自己大声的喊叫，不安的情绪瞬间爆发。  
“警告！drift连接波动，同步系数降低。”  
“阿斯兰……”  
几乎同时黑色的触手穿透了被腐蚀后脆如薄纸的金属——  
阿斯兰甚至没感觉到痛。  
不过是，脑袋的一边突然变成了空洞。什么都没有的空洞，虚无，当然也不会有疼痛。  
基拉没说完话和视网膜的残像甚至还在他的脑海里。  
没有人能够单人驾驶猎人。人类的大脑无法驾驭这庞大且精密的器械。  
但是。爆炸、破裂、警报、雨、风、怪兽的吼叫。  
阿斯兰他不是一个人啊。  
他麻木地扯出右手，掌心的等离子炮口，对准残像。  
这样就结束了。

———————  
原环太平洋脑洞：（AKS迷之三角）  
K死后A跑去搬砖，原因有二，一是伤得太深万念俱灰，二是对K微妙的占有欲，不允许其他人（再和自己通感）share回忆中的K  
后来搬砖的A被找到召回了（大概是L把K抬出来了吧）  
A在破碎穹顶见到S，S全家因为怪兽死掉了  
S对A是模糊的崇拜又厌恶，崇拜他和K的战绩，同时也厌恶他跑路的行为  
AS在道馆打了一架，A胜  
破罐子破摔让AS和AK机甲通感，结果两个人都追兔子了xd  
S追的自然是父母和妹妹的死，A追的就是本文了（当然追兔子应该没这么长这里捏他了一下变成A回顾和K的大半生）  
最后大概是托利和机甲的精神（笑）引导两人脱险了吧  
A偶遇半夜偷偷在道馆练棍的S，两个痛失挚爱（家人）的人抱团取暖，虽然失败了但通过一次感比说啥都好使，两个人关系渐缓  
后面小怪兽直接打到家门口了，AS只能再试一次，勉强够用击退小怪兽  
S对A回忆的K以及他们的曾用机产生了微妙的情愫（既然通感是双人一机情感知觉互通，机体有感情和“灵魂”也不足为奇吧）  
S对A说我不是K，A说这我比谁都清楚，然后A回自己房间自慰，S半夜偷溜到机库坐在机甲脚边的阴影里自慰  
他们下一次通感的时候谁都没提这些事，效率和配合倒是提升了  
后来机缘巧合之下发现了怪兽虫洞，全部机甲出击  
AS最终到达虫洞，A要自爆炸毁虫洞，他把S塞进救生艇，S说K想你活着  
A有些动容，最后还是笑着和机甲、怪兽、虫洞一起消失了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞一时爽，写文火葬场  
> 其实一开始想的就是鳏夫A的故事，AK的前传反倒是后来才突然想写的  
> 虽然鸡血上头不亦乐乎，但是写的途中几次觉得太过ooc想放弃，我为什么要写A视角的故事我不配  
> 因为对写AS相处故事暂时没什么兴趣，就只单纯地记下就好了  
> 感谢看到这里的人，笔芯


End file.
